


To Try Again

by KingSizedInsanity



Series: Universe Turtle BullShit [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I'm still just as bad at tagging as i was 3 years ago, The Losers Club, Things that didn't happen, but they did, didn't they?, fix-all, memories that don't belong, no kids die, the losers club as kids, the max this will get is T for language and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSizedInsanity/pseuds/KingSizedInsanity
Summary: What if you woke up one morning and realized everything was wrong? What if you woke up younger than the life you had in your head? What if your dead brother wasn't dead anymore?





	1. "Billy why are you crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but it's also my first time actually writing in three years, so cut me some slack. I also don't usually write like this. But I like it more than my old style. This is closer to how I talk. Obviously, I don't own any of the characters that I am writing about and I feel that it shows my age that I say that when I'm rather sure it has become out-dated and unneeded.  
> Regardless, Enjoy.

Bill woke with a start, he was staring at the ceiling of his childhood home. The popcorn ceiling of his bedroom looked new.  
How could that be? It was replaced before he moved out. Before his stutter had vanished. Before-  
Before they had killed IT finally.  
He scrambled out of bed and fell with a solid 'thunk' onto the floor. He sat up and looked at his hands, staring in confusion.  
They looked younger, smaller. He didn't have the burn scar on the side on his left pointer finger that he got working in that fast food place in college. They were missing the minor scar of accidentally slipping with a scalpel while dissecting a frog in his senior year of high school.  
He glanced around the room some before looking down at himself and nearly hitting his head on the wall behind him when he jerked back. He was 16 again. But he had just lived his entire life. He had killed IT with his childhood friends. He watched a friend die after hearing that another had taken his own life. He had gotten married. He had moved out of Derry and become a famous movie director. He had graduated. He had the memories of it all.  
Any minute now his mom would call for him, it was his first day of junior year and she at least still cared about him. Something must have happened. Something must not have gone right. Something could surely be fixed. He nodded as he heard his mother call to him. He needed to fix something, something that he didn't know just yet.  
He paused all the thoughts in his head and slowly stood up. No. It's not possible. That isn't a memory he should have.  
He bolted out of his room and down the hall pausing at the closed door in front of him. He knocked on it gently. It was answered by a soft groan. Bill's eyes widened and he pushed open the door. His heart caught in his throat as he stared in front of him.  
There was someone in Georgie's bed. The figure rolled over and blinked at Bill for a moment.  
"Billy, why are you crying?" They asked.  
Bill hadn't noticed his tears steaming down his face until the other pointed them out.  
"Y-y-you're alive G-Georgie?" Bill asked, voice shaking as much as he must be at the moment.  
Georgie slowly sat up, eye wide like he knew something Bill didn't and nodded. Bill swallowed thickly, trying not to cry harder, Georgie was missing an arm.  
"...you remember now..." Georgie whispered, looking both astonished and scared. He was older now. 'He's ten now, stupid', Bill's mind supplied before blacking out.


	2. "What do you mean?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories were wrong. Did anyone have them right? Georgie knows what's real. He knows what happened. He also knows something that he's not telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just once more, good luck this time.

When Bill awoke again, hours later, he was in a hospital bed. His mother had heard him fall that time and had rushed upstairs to see Georgie crying over him and trying his best to move his brother with his only arm.  
It had been enough of a scene to get their mother to drive them to the hospital and to call them both off from school until Bill was deemed 100% okay. Or at least, that's what Georgie managed to tell him before the nurses brought their mother back in. His father wasn't present but his mind told him that was a good thing. He frowned, he couldn't remember why.  
When he had asked his mom she went stock still before getting up to whisper at the doctor in the hallway. Neither boy could hear them. Neither boy could hear their mother crying as she asked three doctor why her son couldn't remember. Neither boy saw the desperation on her face or heard it in her voice.  
They were too busy whispering at each other.  
"H-how ar-are you a-alive?" Bill asked, trying not to stare at the stump where Georgie's arm should be. He remembered seeing him in the sewer when it was trying to mess with him.  
Georgie smiled a bit weakly, "Universe Turtle Bull shit." He mumbled back, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"W-what ha-happened?" Georgie made a face and shrugged; he knew, he couldn't say though. "W-why can't yo-you tell m-me?" Bill asked. He needed to know something, anything really.  
Georgie sighed softly, "I just can't Bill. I can help you remember what everyone else does though." Bill nodded aggressively. He needed to know something, even if it wasn't what he had wanted to know. Georgie offered his hand to Bill, "Alright, I'll show you then." Bill took his hand and blacked out again, the stress of the resurgence of memories was too much for him.

_Bill had still made the paper boat for Georgie. Georgie had still encountered Pennywise. He had lost his arm to him, but a woman had been on her porch. She had heard him scream and had rushed to him. A older woman had ripped Georgie away from what she said was an alligator. She had saved his life. When Georgie had woken up at the hospital he had screamed and cried about the clown he had seen. Everyone had written it off as a nightmare. Even Bill. Until the other kids started going missing. Until Bill had seen him in their flooded basement. Until Pennywise had asked Bill to trade his life for Georgie's arm. Then Bill believed Georgie. Bill's father had screamed at Bill every chance he had gotten, his father blamed him for everything that had happened to Georgie. Their mother wasn't having it and made their father leave. The word divorce floated around a lot at the time. Then Georgie had remembered and started putting hints in place to lead Bill and the others down the paths they might have missed. At the end of it all Bill had still seen his brother is the sewers. Pennywise had still appeared to him as Georgie. He had his arm back though. Bill had still shot the double and the Losers Club still walked out of the sewers alive. They had still made the promise before Beverly had left. Life had continued as normal._

When he woke up again, Bill had two copies of his memories. With and without Georgie in them. Up to this point and farther. Bill took a deep breath and played thepart of best actor ever as he sold 'I remember everything, I'm so sorry I worried you mom!'. They were able to leave within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice a mistype please do let me know. And please don't waste your time reading anything else I've written. Honestly it isn't worth it.


	3. The Turtle Told Me So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since waking up after the Losers lulled Pennywise back into hibernation with blunt force trauma, Georgie has remembered. He's remembered so much in fact, that he remembers for everyone else who doesn't. Luckily by the time he's 10 he is able to forget everyone's future/past life who isn't important. He also knows the day that everyone is going to remember. On that day he's afraid he might forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like a deep depression to get you to write, am I right?
> 
> Anyway, I gave more words this time along with another character. If the character part excites you, just get ready for the next two chapters, the rest of the boys will be there too!

Beverly had tried to keep in contact with everyone. However, the only people who responded every week were Bill and Ben. Both for the same reasons. Eddie would on occasion write back and re-explain that his mother hadn’t given him the letter until it had been in the freezer for a week to, as his mother put it, “kill anything that little tramp might have given to it”. Which made even Eddie roll his eyes. Stan responded about once a month with a general update on everyone that way no one could hide anything from her. Richie only responded once, but it wasn’t actually him, it had been Eddie in an attempt to respond to something urgently that Richie would have otherwise ignored. Mike responded when one of the others would remember to get him stamps.

Georgie had never written to her, but then again, she had never written to him either. So, she was understandably surprised when on his 9th birthday she received a letter from him.

She found herself compelled to sit down before even opening the envelope. As soon as she saw her name on the inside she was glad she did, certain that she would have fallen from shock and dread alone.

As she read she felt a shiver go down her spine. It felt like someone was watching her, and she knew that in a way someone was. She took a deep breath a pressed on to finish the letter, doing her best to act like nothing was the matter.

 

_Dear Beverly Marsh,_

_I’m not sure if you quite remember who I am, why I might be of any importance, or why you likely have a sinking feeling in your chest right now, but that will be addressed in the future. As it is I know that you know. I know that you remember your life from before by now. It should have hit you soon after you crossed the town line and didn’t look back. You’ve lived through this before, everyone has, but not me._

_My brother doesn’t remember yet, but the turtle has told me the day that he will. I need you to write to him in a year so that the letter can arrive on the 17th of August. I need you to tell him he isn’t crazy and that you remember. I need you to tell him what you remember. I also need you to keep this letter a secret, none of the others can know that you remember just yet. In a few months, you’ll get a letter from Mike and he’ll remember. You can tell him then. Everyone else has to wait for Bill. If anyone tries to tell them any sooner then we will have to start over because something very bad would happen._

_Please believe me._

_I’ll be writing to you again soon and I will be looking for your letters to Bill._

_Sincerely,_

_Georgie Denbrough_

 

When she finished it, she tipped her head back and sighed deeply. She really didn’t want to have to relive her life again.

* * *

After arriving home from the hospital Georgie checked the mail. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes. The letter was a day early. He tucked it under his arm and pretended that Bill hadn’t gotten anything today.

That night, when he was sure Bill was asleep he tucked the letter under his bedroom door for his older brother to find in the morning.

* * *

 

Bill awoke with a gross feeling. He wanted nothing more than to take a shower and use all of the hot water in Derry. Wanting that and knowing that it wasn’t possible were two very different things.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up in bed. After blinking a few times to try and remove the sleep from them, his vision slowly picked up the stark white envelope against the dark wood of his bedroom floor.

There was a note attached to it. _‘Sorry!’_ It read. Bill raised his eyebrows and carefully opened the envelope. Maybe Georgie had hung onto it just in case he ended up not feeling up to par yesterday? Bill shrugged, he did just get home from the hospital. He smiled a bit when he recognized Beverly’s handwriting.

 

_Dear Bill,_

_Quite a bit has happened since last time we talked. On your side that is. It seems that you have to be the leader to the Losers again Bill. You need to help them. I can’t tell you what you need to help them with, though. I know, it sucks. But they need you. You need to lead them so that we don’t have to go through this again. I’d really appreciate it if I didn’t have to relive living with my father again, so get on it! This will be the last letter I send you for a while. I believe in you though, you’ll know what to do._

_I can’t wait to see you again, even if it is going to be a battle to the death._

_Signed,_

_Beverly Marsh_

 

Bill's smile faded as he finished the letter. Now he had two mysteries to solve, great. He sighed softly and tucked the letter away in one of his desk drawers, before continuing on with his day.

The rest of that day went by in a sort of blur as did the good part of the next morning.


End file.
